Broken Souls
by ButterfliesAndBloodyKnives
Summary: This is basically a prequel to WOFTWISC if you haven't read it yet, check it out :) Kita and Roslin are long time best friends. They met at a young age, and one day Roslin had to move away. Years later the two girls were reunited by trying out for interns on Total Drama. (Kita belongs to me, and Roslin belongs to shitana111 on Deviant Art. We're writing this together.:) )
1. Chapter 1

Kita moved and ruffled through her sheets on the bed. She opened her eyes to the sunlight that was beaming upon her. Noises of the street kept her awake, making her unable to go back into her slumber. Kita sat up on her bed and looked outside the window just beside her. There were moving trucks and people she's never seen before moving furniture into the empty house across from her. However, the one thing that caught her eye was a girl who looked to be the same age as her self. And Kita knew this could be the one chance she could get to befriend the girl.

XX

The boxes where heavy, but not heavy enough to were Roslin couldn't carry them along side her family. It was tough moving at first but Roslin felt like she could easily get used to the place. Moments passed and Roslin saw a girl her age come towards her. "Hi, My names Kita. You're new here, right? So what's you're name?" Kita tilted her head and smiled towards the other. Roslin shuffled around, looking sort of scared but then found the courage to talk. "I..I'm Roslin…And yes I am new here.." Roslin looked away, looking slightly shy. As if she knew, Kita grabbed Roslin on the shoulders, turned her to face her, and then let her hand out. "Okay then, I'm you're neighbor and you're new friend!" Roslin Hesitated at first, but slowly grabbed Kita's hand and accepted.

XX

Roslin's first day wasn't perfect. She only knew Kita and whenever she tried to be nice and bring up the courage to greet people, they would always look at her weirdly. However, the school was really nice, and most of the classes she had was with Kita. Even if Kita was her only friend at the school, it nice knowing that the school could be easy to get used to.

XX

Days passed since Roslin's first day, and she soon learned that everyone is not as nice as they seem to be. Roslin saw all these popular girls, and all the Delinquents and others but she didn't realize how bad it could be just being new. Walking down the Hallway, three dark figures followed her; she didn't notice it until suddenly the figures took her away into a corner in the shadow.

XX  
The dark figures soon turned into three female figures. The girls kept laughing and looking down on her, and she couldn't stop wondering why this was all happening.  
Slowly, one of the girls got on one knee and then grabbed Roslin by the neck of her shirt. "Eh… Newbie, you're so pathetic… No wonder no one even likes you…" All the girls started laughing at what the other said, while Roslin tried her best to get herself out of the hold. Suddenly, the girl threw her down on the floor. The girls started kicking and laughing at her, and Roslin didn't know what to do. All she felt like doing was crying, and that's exactly was she did. Hurting like this was torture to her and she couldn't explain exactly why all of this was happening or why she deserved this, but she couldn't do anything, she felt weak and pathetic like they said. Then out of the blue, she heard a familiar voice, "HEY! Stop! What are you guys doing!?" She heard the voice come closer and closer, until the girls stopped kicking her and looked to see who it was. Roslin turned her head and saw Kita standing there, right in front of her and the other girls. "We're teaching this newbie a lesson, now why don't you scram?!" after that all she heard were loud noises, and soon the girls ran off and Kita stand before her. "Hey… are you alright..? Come on get up…" Kita let her hand out and grabbed Roslin so she could stand up. "Yeah… Thanks I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here…." Roslin looked down and started crying, she sniffled and tried her best to wipe away the tears. "Hey now… don't start crying on me… besides you're fine now right, lets just get you to the nurse.." And as Roslin walked away with Kita, she realized then that Kita would become closer to her then ever.

XX

Everyday day for the whole year, Kita and Roslin would hang out and always be together. They would go to fairs and to the mall. Sleep over at each others houses each time they got a day off of school. It was fun; the happiest they've ever been even, but that happiness didn't last long. After a whole year the worst thing that broke them apart happened that very day.

XX

Kita woke up, just like any other day. Except, today it was the day right before summer and the last day of school. Kita sat up upon her bed, looking outside the window beside her. She looked at the house of her very close friend, after a minute or two she noticed that Roslin was outside. Happy, Kita dressed quickly, and ran outside towards her friend.  
Kita came up to the house she saw Roslin looking the other way. "Hey! Roslin what's up?" Roslin sniffled, and shuffled her body. She soon rotated and looked towards Kita.  
"Im..Sorry, Kita, but…" Kita tilted her head in curiosity, "What's… going on?"  
Roslin teared up and started wiping off the tears. "I…. I'm leaving… and I… I'm sorry…" Roslin ran back inside her house, as Kita watched her leave. Kita's eyes widened, she teared up as well, and silently walked to her house…. Never to see the one she cared about again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kita stared blankly at the screen on her computer. She sighed and threw her long hair over her shoulder. She's been looking for job applications all day, and still she couldn't find one. "Kita, dinner is ready!" She heard a woman call from downstairs. Kita groaned, stood from her deck, and neatly pushed the chair back under the table. "Coming, mom!" She called, and made her way downstairs to the dining room where he mother set the table.  
She took a seat by her father who was sipping water from his glass. "So, Kita. Find anything?" He asked as he set his glass down. Kita frowned and shook her head, "It's hard to find a job anywhere." Kita mother set a large bowl of salad on the table, and smiled brightly. "Oh, Kita! I know a place where you could be an intern." She said cheerfully. "Really?" Kita looked at her mother and raised an eyebrow. The woman nodded, "Yes, they're hiring at Camp Wawanakwa for that, uhm… Total Drama series." Kita almost choked on her water. "You want me to intern on Total Drama? Hell no, mom! Are you insane?" She shrieked. Kita's father gave her a stern look, "Kita, it's the only thing available, and you need to help us pay the bills." He said. Kita gaped at them. "There is no way I am going to work there!"  
XX  
Kita sat sulkily in the plane on the way to Wawanakwa. It was a week before the show actually started, and Chris chose a handful of people who wanted to be interns. Sadly, Kita was one of them, and even sadder; she didn't want to intern there. The e-mail she received from Chris told her to fly to the island to go through a variety of tests, and before she could delete the message her parents walked in and saw it. The 18 year-old sighed, and picked at her fingernails as she waiting for the plane to land.  
"Alright passengers, we are landing so make sure to buckle up!" The pilot said over the speaker. Kita dismissed his words; her buckle already in place. She stared out at the land as it got closer and closer. Finally the plane landed and pulled up to the loading bridge. Kita grabbed her purse, and stood. She pushed her way out and ignored the pilot as he smiled kindly, and waved her off like he did with the others.  
Kita walked confidently through the airport as she searched for the person who was going to drive her and the other interns to Wawanakwa. She saw a large dark man holding a sign that read "Total Drama Interns" on it. Kita sighed, and made her way to the man. He looked down at her, and raised an eyebrow. "I'll escort you to the van, and you can wait there while I wait for the rest of the interns to get here." He muttered, and began walking away. Kita frowned, and followed. He stopped, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Bring any luggage?" Kita shook her head, and the man nodded. "Good." He said curtly, and continued walking through the airport with Kita on his heels.  
XX  
Kita was walked to a large black van to wait in. She sat in the leather seat, and looked around the van. It was just 5 more seats, and black everything. Kita frowned, and sighed. She turned her attention to the window and wait for the man to get back with the rest of the try out interns.  
XX  
Roslin looked up at a tall dark man and pursed her lips. "Well you look happy." She mumbled. "Well, I'm not." He growled. "You took your time. All the other try out interns are already waiting for us." He said, and gave her a glare. "Any luggage?" Roslin nodded, and the man groaned. "Okay, come on then." He began walking. "Why are you the only one who brought luggage?" He growled, and glared at her. Roslin rolled her eyes at his attitude. "I flew in from America." She said, and the man scoffed.  
XX  
Roslin rolled her suitcase they picked up behind her, as she was lead to a black van. The man took her suitcase, and threw it in the trunk of the van. Roslin glared at him, and entered the van. The other four glanced at her, before looking away; except for a pale brunette girl who was eyeing her with large gold eyes. Roslin tilted her head, and hesitantly sat by the girl. The man got in the drivers seat, and glanced back at the lot of try out interns. "Ya'll can call me Chef Hatchet." He grinned, and stared the van.  
Roslin shifted in her seat, as she still felt the eyes of the other girl on her. Finally the girl spoke, "Roslin?" She said in a soft voice. Roslin blinked, and looked at her with big eyes. It took her a moment before realization hit. "Kita!" She squealed happily, and threw her arms over the girl. Kita laughed, and hugged her. "Roslin!" The other three interns stared at them with strange looks on their faces. Roslin pulled away from Kita and studied her. "Oh, Kita! You look so grown up!" She said with a large smile. Kita grinned, "I look grown up? What about you? Wow!" She giggled. Roslin smiled at her old friend, "Yeah. I've missed you." She murmured. Kita became calmer. "I've missed you too." She said with a warm smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Kita and Roslin talked nonstop during the car ride to Camp Wawanakwa. Roslin told her all about what America was like. And Kita told Roslin what had been going on in Canada. "Hey... So why'd you come back anyways? For the Intern Job I mean…" Kita chuckled softly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well…" Roslin shuffled around for a moment and looked to the side. "I was living with my grandmother at the time and she said I should get a job to get out of the house and stuff..." Kita titled her head in curiosity remembering clearly about Roslin's family. "What happened to you're mom and dad, Ros?" Roslin sighed and looked down at the floor. "They got in a car accident four years ago." Kita's eyes widened and she began to stutter. "Uh... Um im really sorry, I didn't know, If I'd of knew I would have asked but-" "It's fine Kita, we just got back together again lets not make this sad." Roslin showed Kita a gleaming smile and Kita did the same back to her.

XX

Soon a black limo arrived to a dock. "Ok kiddies time to get out and get on the boat!" All the interns and the driver got out of the car and walked towards the dock. Roslin whispered to Kita, "I thought we were supposed to be going to a camp, not a boat ride..."  
"The camps on some secluded island or something…" The driver stood in front of all the interns and began to speak. "Okay now maggets,get in line! Now!" All the interns shifted and moved into one line and each looked surprised and slightly scared. "Alright now, I will be putting blindfold on each and every one of ya' so none of you know where the island is! After that you will get on the boat and once we get to the island….Well Chris should tell you once we get there, so get comfortable! We're gonna have a bumpy ride!" The interns looked at each other in fright. The driver took 6 blindfolds and put it on each of the interns, then he pushed each intern into the boat and soon drived off towards the island.

XX

Roslin and Kita laughed and still talked well whispered. Most of the time when the driver, Chef Hatchet, would hear even a slight peep, he would yell at every intern.  
However, Roslin and Kita didn't care about anything at the moment. Being away from each other was heart wrenching and now both finding each other again felt like a miracle.

XX

After a few hours, the boat soon stopped and arrived to a dock on an island. "Alright, Get up and get off this boat!" All the interns soon walked off the boat on to the dock. Soon the driver took off each and every blind fold and stood in front of them. Along side the driver stood a shorter, black haired man familiar by appearance. "Alright Interns, Are you ready to take the ultimate tests in order to become on of my very own interns?!" No on said a word for the longest time. Roslin and Kita smirked and slightly giggled. Chris looked angered and irritated. "Fine, because no one wants to have the slight kindness to agree with me. You guys will be doing the first test now…" The interns groaned and moaned at the words the Celebrity said. "Oh, and a quick reminder," Chris began, and put his hands on his hips. "Only two of you will work as my interns." Chris grinned and rubbed his hands together.  
"Alright the first test will be… Um…Chef we got anything..?" The tall man beside him shrugged. "Fine… Okay um… go get me coffee from the cafeteria tent and try to make it the way I like. The one who makes the worst coffee will be eliminated and go back to the boat where they will go back home and have to tell there mommy that they lost…" Chris laughed loudly until it faded and he wiped one tear from his eye. "Ah…. Okay now interns, GO!" All the interns soon ran towards a sizable tent and ran throw the door. "I'm so glad I'm doing this with someone I know!" Kita said as she caught her breathe as they entered the tent. "Yeah same here!" All the interns came up to the coffee machine one at a time. A few interns were irritating to both the girls but the rest seemed nice enough. "So if we get the same room together do you want to be bunk buddies?" Roslin said as she grabbed a cup and poured the black coffee into it. "Hell yeah! I can't think of any one else I'd want to!" Kita said as she did the same as Roslin.  
"I'm so glad! I have some luggage though so I might take some room." Roslin smiled worriedly and put creamer into the coffee. Kita chuckled, "Hey whatever, I don't mind… Besides you're like a sister to me!" Both of the girls smiled and giggled at each other as Kita put creamer in her coffee. The girls kept talking as the fixed their coffees and once they were done they stood in front of Chris.

XX

All the interns were done and they all stood in front of the celebrity. Chef hatchet inspected the coffee's appearances and glared at each of the interns. Soon, he nodded and stood right next to Chris. "They're okay looking? Alright… I'll taste you're coffees…" Chris sighed and walked towards the first intern. He tasted the coffee, smiled and placed it back in the intern's hands. Chris then came up towards Kita. He eyed her slightly and looked her up and down. "Hope you made me a good coffee…" He said as he smirked at Kita. Kita and Roslin looked at each other and chuckled in nervousness. Chris then tasted her coffee and his eye's widened. "This… is some really good coffee…" Kita smiled and thanked him for his words. Chris then came up to Roslin. He eyed her as well and looked at her weirdly. "Hehehe… You must make a good coffee to, right?" Roslin rolled her eyes and chuckled with Kita. Chris tasted her coffee and nodded while smiling. He soon tasted all the intern's coffees and it was time for some one to go.

XX

Chris stood in front of all the interns and smiled. "Alright, interns one of you will be getting the boot and the rest of you will stay." He sighed and looked around at all the interns. "I thought it wasn't gonna be easy, but it was the complete opposite. All of you gave me reasonable and amazing coffees, except for one…. The very coffee that made me throw up…" He eyed the last intern and pointed him the way out. "You! Out!"  
The intern looked down and sat on the boat waiting for Chef. "Now before you guys go! You will all be staying in the contestants' cabins, since their not here yet! This is the first day as well! We have 5 days left for you to prove who gets to be my interns! Now head to the cabins and leave me be!" Chris walked away as Chef went into the boat. The interns stood there for a bit until they left towards the cabin.

XX

Roslin opened the door for the girls half of the cabin and looked around the room. "Is this what our rooms gonna look like if one of us becomes an intern?" Kita shrugged, "Its Chris, he probably wouldn't let us have a slightly good cabin like this even if one of us were his interns." Roslin smiled and pushed her luggage under the bottom bunk and fell on the bed. "Ah…. Whatever then I'll just enjoy what we have now, then..." Kita nodded, changed, and headed up to the top bunk above Roslin. "Same here…"  
Roslin changed and slept down on the bottom bunk, smiling in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

((WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR WOFTWISC))

"Good morning, inters!" Chris's voice blared from the speakers on the flagpole. Kita let out scream, and fell from the top bunk. She landed with a loud thud, and caused Roslin to wake up. "Whoa. Kita, you okay?" She asked, and she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Kita groaned, and struggled to her feet. "Ow." She mumbled, and rubbed her behind. Roslin smiled in seeing that she was fine, and giggled. Kita stuck her tongue out at her friend, and leaned against the bedpost. Roslin stood and stretched. "Alright, meet in the Mess Hall in five minutes!" Chris's voice said. Kita groaned, and grabbed a brush out of her purse and quickly yanked it through her hair a few times. Roslin, grabbing her own brush, did the same before putting her hair up. Kita pulled her hair into a low ponytail, and changed in to her regular clothes. Roslin hummed, and did the same.  
The two girls always changed in front of each other when they were little, even took baths together, so they weren't really embarrassed by changing with the other in the room.  
XX  
Roslin and Kita hurried to the Mess Hall. They stopped outside the doors, and Kita pulled one open. She gestured for Roslin to enter first, before going in. Chris glared at them, "Finally." He muttered, and then smiled. "Okay, today's challenge will be a treasure hunt. You will take a card from me, and try to find the object on the card." He explained, and gestured to the screen beside him with a pointer. "You will then bring the object to my cottage." The picture of the island changed to a picture of a huge mansion. Kita blinked, "Um…That's not a cottage. It's a mansion." She said, and Chris raised an eyebrow at her. "No, it's a cottage." Kita gaped at him.  
"Alright! You, Ponytail," Chris said, and gestured with his index finger for Kita to come over. "Pick a card." He said and held out five cards, but she couldn't see what was on them. Kita frowned, and walked up to him. "My name is Kita." She murmured, and tugged a card from his hand. Chris shrugged, "Whatever." Kita looked at her card. A picture of coffee was on it. She frowned, and looked back up at Chris. "This is a treasure hunt?" Chris smiled, "Okay, fine. It's more like running errands." Kita rolled her eyes, and walked back over to stand beside Roslin.  
XX  
The other interns got their cards, and Roslin was the last one up. She had to get a bag of chips. She shrugged, not really finding the task that challenging. At least she'd be in the same area as Kita. "Now go!" Chris said, and blew a horn. Roslin, and Kita ran to the kitchen in the Spa Hotel for the campers this season. It was were they made the coffee yesterday. Kita hummed, and began making Chris's coffee as Roslin searched for a bag of chips. While Roslin searched she ran into a butler. "Uh…Hi." She said, and stared at the elderly man. "Hello, Madame. May I assist you?" Roslin blinked, and nodded slowly. "I'm looking for of chips…Preferably Chris worthy." She murmured. The butler nodded. "Stay here." He said, and left. He returned shortly, and he handed her a bag of chips. Roslin smiled, and didn't bother looking at what type of chips he gave her. She walked back into the kitchen where Kita was dancing, and finishing up the coffee. Roslin grinned, "Nice moves." Kita squeaked and jumped. "Jesus, Ross!" She looked back at her, and frowned. "Good thing I wasn't holding the coffee." She murmured, and picked up the cup. "Ready?" Kita asked, and Roslin waved her bag of chips in the air. Kita grinned, and hurried with Roslin to Chris's…cottage.  
XX  
The two girls were the first ones there. Kita smiled, and knocked on the door. A butler answered the door. He looked down at the two, before calling to Chris. "Mr. McClain!" Kita could see in the cottage, and she saw Chris walking towards the door. Her jaw dropped at his outfit, or the lack of it. He was only wearing swim trunks, and his black hair was dripping wet. Chris pushed the butler aside, and smiled at the two. "Interns." He greeted. Kita forced her mouth shut. Both her and Roslin were staring at him. Chris reached out, and took the coffee from Kita. He took an apperceive sip, and smiled. "Once again, perfect coffee," He paused. "Uh.. Kelly." Kita facepalmed herself and groaned. "It's Kita." She said dryly. "Right, right." He waved off her words, and turned to Roslin. He plucked the bag from her hands, and looked at it. He nodded, "Good, good. Right brand too." He opened the bag, and popped a chip in his mouth. Kita hesitated before speaking what was on her mind, "Uh…You're not wearing a shirt." She mumbled. Chris blinked. "Hmm? Oh yeah. I was swimming." He said, and set his coffee and chips down. Roslin tilted her head, "And you're sure this is a cottage?" She asked. Chris looked around, and then back to her. "Yup!" He answered with a smile. The two girls rolled their eyes, and waited for the others to return.  
XX  
"And you get the boot!" Chris says to a boy. The boy's shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "Alright, come one." Chef said, and lead the loser to the boat. Chris looked at the other, and grinned. "You guys might want to go to sleep early. You have a rough four days ahead of you."  
XX  
The next days weren't the best. The next challenge was filing papers, and sadly Roslin failed at the task. Then the next day Kita purposely lost the challenge; not wanting to continue without her best friend. Both girls signed a contracted that they would fill in if one of the other interns were hurt, and couldn't carry out their duties.  
Kita wishes she hadn't signed that contract now. One of the interns was hurt in an explosion in Chris's cottage. So, now she had to go work for Chris.  
XX  
Roslin got a phone call on day. She blinked; it was rare for anyone to call. She answered the phone with a light toned "Hello?" "Hey," There was a pause. "You." Roslin recognized the voice, and groaned. "First off, Chris, my name is Roslin; second, what do you want?" Chris's tone tightened, "Remember how you signed that contract that said you would come work for me if one of the other inters were unable to continue their job? Well, time to come work for me." Roslin frowned, "Uh…Okay." Suddenly a thought came across her mind, and her stomach tightened. "Um…Which intern was it?" She asked slowly. There was a long pause, and after what felt like forever Chris answered. "Kita." He said softly.  
Roslin's eyes widened, "W-what? What happened? Is she okay?" She asked, and worried for her friend. "She's…" A pause. "She's what?" Roslin snapped. Chris stayed silent for a long time, longer than before, and then answered with a strained voice.

"She's dead…"


	5. Chapter 5

Roslin slowly jittered the phone; she dropped it and covered her mouth from the slow and soft screams. Tears flowed down her face and she didn't understand why this all had to happen to her, her best friend. She heard Chris yelling through the phone trying to get Roslin's attention, and it soon did. Roslin grabbed the phone, though it slightly slipped through her hand, she put the phone up to her ear and spoke softly. "Wh…what happened to her and how did you even find out…?" Chris moaned sadly and angrily. "I was walking through the beach and I saw something sticking out of the ground and it turns out it was a hand. When we dug the whole thing up, it was Kita and she looked like she had been stabbed." Roslin slowly slinked down lower into the ground and laid there not saying a word for what felt the longest time, until suddenly she hatched the one bit of courage to say something. "Chris, I'm you're new intern and I will find out why this happened…."

XX

Roslin awaited for the black limo that was supposed to grab her. She hadn't been waiting long but it still felt like forever. After moments passed a black limo pulled up to the curb and the drivers door opened just enough for the driver to get out. The tall black man turned around and looked at the pale black haired girl with melancholy eyes. "Come on now, you gotta get ready to work…" Roslin nodded and entered the limo, as she sat there she reminisced the memories of the first time she got into the limo. The first time in a long time that she had met back up with Kita. Roslin glared at the ground forcing herself not to cry, suddenly and loud voice echoed through out the car and somehow through all that thinking they were already at the docks.

XX

Through the midst of the fog a large boat could be seen coming up towards an lone island. Slowly but steadily the boat came up to the dock. The man stopped the boat and walked the girl off the boat and to the hotel where the host of this entire thing was at.  
The man knocked on the door with the girl around one of his arms. Slowly the door opened and a butler came to the door. He let the two in and closed the door not saying a word. Soon the two came up to the camera room and opened the door to see a slightly more calm Chris sitting down looking at the TVs' that showed the happenings on the camera. "Uh…Chris you're interns here…" Chris turned and smiled. He soon got up and walked up to the two. "Nice seeing you again, you miss me?" Chris smirked and tilted his head. Roslin smirked slightly and glared playingly at the man. "Glad you missed me but I don't have any reason to miss **you**…" Chris smiled and grabbed a pair of clothes on his one of his seats. "Here wear this and you can stay in one of the rooms up there." Roslin nodded and walked slowly up towards to the room with luggage in hand. "Are you sure you should be letting her stay in **there**, you know that was **her** room..." Chris nodded and smirked at Chef. "Yeah I know, but I bet Kita would want it if Roslin had her room anyways…"

XX

Roslin packed up her things and put her uniform on. She tried to pull down the shirt but it was still just as short as her actual tank top that she wore. "Damn uniform….." She gripped and groaned, and then suddenly she saw two figures headed to the mess hall. She new that they had to be the contestants so she ran out quick and headed for the door. Suddenly, Chris stopped her and got her attention. "Hey Ros, you're going outside right? Mind getting me some coffee?" Roslin nodded and ran outside the door towards the mess hall.  
She saw a red headed guy and a tall tan guy sitting down at the table. Roslin walked to the coffee maker and grabbed a cup making the coffee. The two guys stared at her for a while and she could feel it on each point on her back. After she was done she was beginning to leave the mess hall when her arm was grabbed. She turned to see the red haired guy looking at her. "Hey sweet checks, I.. I mean sweet cheeks... yeah... Where are you from...?" Roslin was unimpressed and irritated at the red head. "I'm a new intern for Chris... And **you** need to back off..." Roslin turned around walking angrily out the mess hall. "She totally wants me.." He said while the tan one rolled his eyes and looked back at the mess hall door.

XX

Roslin entered the camera room and handed the newly made coffee to Chris. "Thanks..." He said quickly as he took the coffee and began to watch the TV's again. Roslin soon walked out the room and closed the door putting her back to it and sighing. "There's got to be someone who knows what happened to Kita" Roslin thought in her head. She went outside once more but instead of seeing the red haired guy with the tan guy, she saw a real red haired girl and the tan guy together. She went towards beach when the red hair looked at her and waved. "Hey! Come re'!" Roslin blinked blankly and headed towards them. "Uh.. hey, I'm Roslin...?" The red head smiled softly. "Hey! My name's Zoey! And this is Mike." Mike adjusted his throat and smiled. "H..Hi!" Roslin raised a brow at his actions but didn't bother caring. "Um...yeah so are you like an intern or something?" Roslin nodded and smiled greatly. "Yes! I'm working for Chris now... but I wasn't before, apparently an intern went missing and they haven't found her so they hired me..." Roslin smiled inside her mind, lying about this was great because if she just kept this story no one would really know why she's actually her, especially if they where the killer. Zoey looked worry some at Roslin and frowned. "Aw... well I hope nothing happens to you, and I hope they end up finding the poor intern who got disappeared..." Roslin was happy with the words she spoke, however Roslin noticed some actions the guy beside her was doing. Every time they'd bring up the missing intern he'd look down or the other way in a sorrowful look to. Roslin was sure he knew something and as soon as she was done talking to zoey, she was going to find out..

XX

Roslin went up in her room looking outside her window hoping to catch something. Hours passed however, and nothing seemed to happen. She went downstairs in despair of finding nothing. She looked around to eat something when she saw a female figure down the hall. "Hello?" Roslin said as she tilted her head curiously at the figure. A familiar voice spoke. "Hey! It's me, Zoey!" Roslin looked at zoey astonished. "Why are you here?" Zoey explained how she won the last challenge and because of that she won the hotel room for herself. "Oh.. I guess that makes sense...so why are you out here?" "One of the past contestants, Alejandro, said that the truth was in the art... I've been trying to find exactly what it was." Roslin looked curiously at the words she spoke, she didn't quite know where **exactly** it could be but it was obviously in some type of art. "Well... if you want, I can help you look for it in the morning.." Zoey smiled happily and grabbed both of Roslin's hands together. "Yes! that would be awesome! Then I could get a better chance of finding it. Thank you **so** much" Zoey hugged Roslin and soon ran back towards her room. As Roslin was going to her room, she saw a tall skinny figure in the blackness of the night. Roslin astonished and happy crouched looking where the figure was going. Once she found out where she went up to her room, grabbed a light and ran outside... She went towards where she last saw the figure and as she approached nothing was there... Suddenly as she turned around she saw the figure right up close to her... and she knew.. it was **him**...


	6. Chapter 6

Mal raised an eyebrow at the intern. He had been on his way to check Kita's "grave" site, and then go to the beach to think. "Uh, eh hem." He adjusted his voice to match Mike's annoying one. "Hi ther-" The intern cut him off with a sharp tone in her voice, "Cut the crap, Mike. What do you know about Kita?" Mal's world froze as life fading from Kita's honey eyes flashed through his mind from the night he killed her. As painful as the memory was Mal somehow managed to keep his face calm. He gave a nervous chuckle, "Who's Kita? Is that you're friend or something?" He asked, trying to act clueless. The intern narrowed her blue eyes. "Oh, please. I see how you tense and react whenever someone mentions her, and just so you know she was practically my sister! Now, if you know anything you better tell me, creep!" She snapped, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was a bit surprised when she managed to lift him a bit off the ground.  
Mal's black eyes narrowed. Does everyone think they can just threaten me, and get away with it? He thought, and he clamped his hand around her wrist. He watched as her face went from anger to pained. "Ah!" She let go of his shirt, and got to her knees. Mal brought his foot back, and kicked her hard in the stomach. He let go of her wrist when his foot made contact so she was sent backwards. He felt his bangs drop back over his eye, and he walked to her limp body lying on the ground in shock. He kneeled beside her, and leaned down so his lips were by her ear. "Oh, you're right. I do know what happened to Kita. I know exactly what happened, but if you want to know anything you won't say a word about anything that happened tonight. Understand?" He spoke in his own voice, and smirked as he saw her blue eyes widen. She gave a shaky nod. "Good." He purred, and stood. "Have a good night." He said with a false, sweet tone, and walked back to the boys' cabin.  
XX  
Roslin laid on the ground in shock; her thoughts racing through her head. I was right, but what all does he know? Why'd he voice change? He was probably the one who killed Kita. I need to ask Zoey some questions about him. She sat up, and held her stomach. She groaned, and shakily got to her feet. "Jesus. Was it really necessary to kick me in the gut?" She asked quietly into the night, and made her way back to the spa.  
When Roslin reached the hotel she went straight to Zoey's room. She knocked loudly on her door, and waited. Zoey opened her door, and blinked. "Oh, Hi Roslin!" She said and smiled. "You having trouble sleeping too?" She asked, and tilted her head. Roslin paused, and thought it'd be best to lie. "Yeah, I just wanted to have a girl talk." She giggled. Zoey grinned, and opened her door wider so Roslin could enter. "Then come in, and lets have a girl talk." She walked over to her bed, and patted the space beside her. Roslin closed the door behind her and looked around. "Um…What's with all the pictures of Chris?" She asked, and sat down by Zoey; feeling unnerved by all the Chris' staring at her. Zoey gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, well. Chris put them in here. Is it creeping you out too?" Roslin nodded, and frowned. "Wanna go to my room?" She asked. Zoey nodded quickly. "Yes, please." The two girls giggled and walked over to Roslin's room.  
XX  
Roslin and Zoey sat on her bed after leaving Zoey's creepy, Chris-infested room. The two have been talking and talking, and Roslin felt that it was time to ask about Mike. "So, Mike. He seems nice. A bit weird though." She said slowly. Zoey smiled, and looked away. "Yeah…He has a disorder." She murmured. Roslin's eyebrows rose. "Disorder?" Zoey nodded, and looked back at Roslin. "Mhm. Multiple personalities." Roslin blinked. Multiple personalities? "So how can you tell Mike is Mike?" Zoey smiled, "Well, Mike is really sweet, and his other personalities are so different. Like Vito, Manitoba, Svetlana, Chester, and…" Zoey's words trailed off and she looked down. Roslin frowned, "And?" She pushed. Zoey sighed. "Mal." She said softly. "Is Mal bad or something?" Zoey nodded. "Bad doesn't even began to cover it. He's evil." Roslin nodded slowly. Mal must be in charge of Mike's body right now…She thought, and yawned. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. The time was 2:00 AM. "Damn, I better get some sleep." She mumbled. Zoey smiled and nodded. "Oh, of course. See you tomorrow, Roslin!" She got up, and left the room. Roslin smiled, and laid back on her bed as sleep took her.  
XX  
Turns out the next day Chris canceled the challenge due to the "missing" intern. So, Roslin and Zoey spent the beginning of their day searching for "the truth in the art." "Do you even know what he was talking about?" Roslin asked as she looked under the dinning table. "No, but it has something to do with a greater evil lurking, or something like that." Zoey said from her place by the cabinets as she looked through them. Roslin stood, and dusted off the blue jeans that were part of her "uniform." "Well, Zoey. I'm gonna go meet the other campers." She lied. In truth she was going to hunt down Mal/Mike and find out what happened to her best friend. Zoey smiled, "Oh, okay Roslin!" Roslin smiled and waved as she exited the dining room. She began making her way to the boys cabin.  
When the cabin came into view she saw that annoy farm boy sitting on the steps eating…dirt. She rolled her eyes, and walked up. He looked up at her, and smiled. "Hey there-" He began, but Roslin held a hand up for silence. "I'm looking for Mike." She said curtly. The redhead looked disappointed, but shrugged. "He's still sleeping." Roslin raised an eyebrow. "It's, like, noon." She said, and entered the cabin.  
She saw Mike, or…Mal, asleep on a bottom bunk. He was snoring softly, and Roslin walked over. "Mike. Wake up." She said with a singsong voice. Mike groaned and rolled onto his stomach. "Mm.." She quickly ran out of the cabin, and came back with a bucket of cold water. "Mike. Wakey, wakey." She tried again, and Mike continued to sleep. "Okay, you asked for this." She grinned evilly, and poured the bucket of water on him. He sat up screaming. "What the fuck?!" He snapped at her, and wiped water from his face. "I'm going to kill you." He hissed, and leaped out of the bed. Roslin was truly shocked by his reaction. He tackled her to the floor, and had his hands around her throat. Right when his grip was tightening, a voice interrupted. "Hey! What's going on in here?" Roslin looked over, and saw farm boy standing in the doorway. Mike cleared his throat, and smiled innocently. He spoke in his higher voice. "Oh, we were just playing around. Isn't that right…Um?" He silently asked for her name, and she glared at him. "Roslin." She mumbled. "Yeah, isn't that right, Roslin?" He said with a more dangerous tone that farm boy clearly didn't pick up on. Mike got off of Roslin, and pulled her to her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at the floor. Farm boy nodded. "Um, okay…" He said hesitantly, and went back to his place on the porch steps. "Thanks for almost killing me, Mal." She hissed at him. Mal blinked and his beady black eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" He asked in a dangerously quiet tone. His voice went deep again, and made him sound like even more of a threat. Swallowing the bit of fear she had she turned to face him. "You said you 'd tell me what happened to Kita.." Mal looked away, and chewed the inside of his cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go somewhere quiet." He mumbled, and made his way, with Roslin, out of the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

Roslin and Mal walked through the woods, as their shadows walked behind them from the light of the moon. She crossed her arms and followed him to where ever they were going. She sighed looking up at the sky as she reminisced her memories of her and Kita.  
Just moments had passed whilst she day dreamed and they seemed to be there. Mal put his hand out stopping her and pointed to the dug up "grave". "Here…. This is the site, where Kita was found… So are we done here?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she leaned over to him and glared. "Listen. I want information not where she was buried…" Mal glared at her face to face as he clenched his fist. "Fine… you want information… Ill give it to you..! I don't know shit… I dated her, she disappeared, I looked to find her, saw someone bury her and that's all I know. Are we done here, NOW?" Roslin's eyes widened slightly as she backed away looking angrily and sincerely at the hole. She nodded at his info and turned away to walk back to the camp. However, as she tried to leave she felt a warm yet slightly cold grip on her arm. Mal pulled her up towards him with his hand and glared at her. "You tell NO ONE. About this you little tramp...Alright..?!" Her eyes widened for a moment but she slowly calmed herself and glared right back at him with her razor sharp blue eyes. "Yes sir... Mal..." And with that the two and their shadows walked back to the camp, both knowing a secret… even if she only knew the half truth.

XXX

Crying sounds could be heard through out Roslin's room, However, It didn't appear to be Roslin herself, for Roslin was asleep. Roslin slowly sat up as she raised a brow. She grabbed a stick and came up to the noise that she heard, she turned the lights on and all at once bang the stick upon a hard head. After she realized what it was or just who it was, she grabbed the others shoulder turning her to face her. "Zoey..? What are you…? Never mind are you okay…?" Zoey sniffled and cried as she didn't say a word. As Roslin was listening to this, she rolled her eyes and slapped Zoey. "STOP IT! CALM DOWN! AND TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" Zoey sniffled rubbing her cheek angrily. "Dang… you hit hard…" Zoey sighed as she looked away and then back at Roslin. "I… Its this.." She handed her the disc as she curled back into her ball. Roslin tossed the disc on the bed and looked back at Zoey. "Listen ill watch that later, but why are you in my room..?" Zoey blushed embarrassed and looked back at Roslin. "Heh... Funny story…My room creeps me out sooo… I thought your room would be more comforting… And it **really** is!" Zoey smiled playfully like a child as Roslin glared at her with a slight pout. Roslin sighed as she pulled Zoey up and helped her to her room. "Well… after you sleep you need to tell me what's on that disc." Zoey nodded as she entered her room and closed the door watching Roslin leave in seconds.

XXX

Roslin had stayed up the rest of the night, because of zoey she couldn't sleep, none the less stop thinking about what was on the disc or about Mal. While she thought she looked out the window, leaning her elbows on the window seal. She looked up at the sky worried and thought to her self. "Oh... Kita… what am I gonna do..." But as soon as she thought, she began to hear rustling through the bushed below. It seemed to be a shadowy tall figure that was climbing out of the window. "What…the... Mal..?" She got some shoes on and a hoodie and ran down the stairs quietly following the shadow.

XX

It seemed like forever until the shadow finally stopped and Roslin could catch her breath. Roslin hid behind a tree breathing heavily yet quietly enough so that he didn't hear her. The shadow walked once more and she heard him leave to. As she tried to crawl behind him she accidentally cracked a twig making a loud snapping noise. The shadow turned around quickly staring at the girl. The pale faced girl fell on the ground crawling backwards, eyes widened as she felt scared for her life. However, as the shadow came up to her a light shown on its face and it did appear to be Mal. "Oh...It's just you. What do you want** intern**..?" She smiled nervously and got up, dusting herself off. "Oh...I was just ya know, following you... he he…heh…" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she tried to back away. "Well… im not hiding shit... just wanted to go out for a smoke..." He turned back around and started walking once more. She sighed nodding heading back to the camp, but as she began to walk away she heard him speak. Mal turned his head back with a blank expression on his face. "You comin for a smoke or not.?" Roslin raised a brow but slowly followed the tall, tanned man into the darkness of the night.

XXX

Mal and Roslin were final at the other side of the island; they both began to hear the soothing noise of the waves hit the shore as they walk upon it. Mal put his hands in his pockets and grabbed his cigarette and lighter. He lean up upon a big rock and lit up his cigarette. Roslin leaned next to him on the rock looking down at the sand. "You know... you and her...Well if you were close friends. Then im sorry that, she ya know..."  
Roslin raised a brow as she looked at him with slight confusion and sympathy. Mal turned his head looking at her as well. They gazed at each other for mere minutes, and while those minutes passed she began to smile at him. He didn't understand it at first, but after he realized it he began to awkwardly smile with his gaped teeth. "You know… that's the first time you've ever apologized to me, Mal... Thanks… you're not so bad your self…" Mal smiled handing her a cigarette, she lit it up and as they smoked they began to talk until the sun rose back up on the last day of Wawanakwa…


End file.
